1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of encoding data and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method of encoding picture data of a current line to be scanned using pixels of previous and next lines in a picture and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the structure of a conventional shape encoder. As shown in FIG. 1, the shape of an input image is encoded as a bitstream through a shape encoder 11 and is displayed as an encoded bitstream 13. The shape encoder 11 encodes the encoded bitstream 13 and a Shape Decoder 15 provides a reconstructed image.
In the conventional shape encoder, a greater number of encoded bits are required for resolution control and picture quality than in the case of performing encoding without such control. Accordingly, the encoding system becomes more complicated and becomes a burden on encoding. This is true of communication circumstances such as radio communication in which additional multiple functions such as functions of controlling resolution and picture quality, encoding which is resistant to transfer errors, and controlling a transfer rate, are employed.